Very few devices that capture energy from passing vehicles have been implemented, despite numerous designs put forth by various parties over the years. Issues of efficiency, reliability, and manufacturability, among others, have limited the practicality of vehicle energy harvesting devices. Added to the challenge is the variability of vehicle sizes, speeds, axle configurations, and lane positions, all of which can greatly influence the operation of a device trying to capture energy from vehicles and convert it into a useful form of power.
Therefore, a need exists for an energy capture device and method having improved efficiency, reliability, and manufacturability, as well as practicality. A need also exists for an energy capture device and method that takes into account the variability of vehicle sizes, speeds, axle configurations, and/or lane positions in converting vehicle energy into a useful form of power.